Usagi's Urine Fixation
by LeoxCalypso120
Summary: Usagi has always loved using the bathroom in weird places, but has always been afraid to share her secret about it with anyone. When one of the scouts figures out her odd habit, trouble arises. Warning: Don't read if you're not into this stuff
1. Chapter 1

Usagi has always had an odd interest in pee ever since she was little. It wasn't anything sexual, it was just she found it much more fun to use the bathroom to pee anywhere besides a toilet. Since her dad is at work most of the time, and her mom never pays much attention to where she is, she often is able to go to a park a couple blocks away from her house in the outskirts of her area. This was one of her favorite places to pee.

It was a very secluded park that she hardly ever saw anyone at. There was also a very large nature trail behind it, that she could navigate with ease, so if someone was at the park she could go there. At the park she explored every spot imaginable. She would pee under the climbing hill, pee down the slide, or even pee against a tree (she was fully able to pee standing up and even semi-controling the aim of the stream). She would do this on a regular basis sometimes going several days in a row and sometimes going once or twice a week.

She never told anyone about her secret, not even her best friend Naru, who once asked why she's not around sometimes when she comes to visit. She really wished she had someone to share this hidden fetish with her, but she was too shy someone would think she's weird for it.

It got harder when at 14, she got a cat named Luna who was actually her talking guardian from the Moon Kingdom. Luna was often clingy when she wasn't roaming the streets, or after the other sailor scouts came along, discussing strategy with Artemis and the other scouts. Even after the sailor scouts arrived she would always question where she was going and often go along. Sometimes she was able to escape Luna by saying she was going to hang out with Naru, and come back saying she wasn't home, but it was a lot of effort. Another nuisance was as she grew more attached to her friends, they had more sailor meetings and they wanted to hang out with her more. This caused her to lose a big portion of her free time, but she would still rarely go out and pee at the park on weekends.

She was very, very, tempted to spit it out a couple times when she was alone with one of the sailors, but she could never bring herself to do it. She felt they would think she was weird and not want to be her friend anymore. However, little did she know they would eventually find out on her secret.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though it was two weeks after she defeated Sailor Galaxia once and for all, she was still exhausted by it. It was very hard being away from Mamoru that long without a single word from him, especially during the time of a crisis, but now that Mamoru was back, she was happy.

She decided she should reward herself for going through all that, and what better way then reengaging her favorite secret hobby. While she was waiting for Luna to sleep she drank several large glasses of water to fill her bladder. When Luna finally fell asleep, she tip-toed out of the house very slowly creaking the door open to slip through. Little did she know, however, that Luna still hadn't fallen asleep and she opened one eye to see Usagi right before she left her room. Luna, curious on what Usagi could possibly be so sneaky about, leaped out the window onto the balcony to see what she was doing. She saw Usagi heading in the opposite direction of Rei's temple and couldn't help herself but follow.

Usagi strolled along for several blocks until she took an odd turn Luna didn't quite recall. She followed Usagi until she reached a secluded park surrounded mostly by trees. Usagi lept on one of the swings and swung herself. This was very odd for Luna, because Usagi wasn't one who enjoyed being on their own. Usagi loved spending time with her friends or her boyfriend Mamoru and this didn't really add up. Luna continued to watch a while longer but after several minutes she felt guilty. Usagi clearly didn't want anyone to know she was here or she wouldn't have made such an effort to leave quietly. Luna finally let Usagi be and went back to the house.

When Luna got home she went back into Usagi's room and went back to sleep. She was awoken by a familiar yelling of a girl.

"USAGI?! We were supposed to have a private study session today?" called Ami. Luna stretched and went onto the balcony and leaped off to the front porch.

"Oh, hello Luna!" Ami greeted happily. "Do you know where Usagi is? We were supposed to study today."

"She's at a park a couple blocks to the left and then a turn through an alley" Luna yawned.

"Oh thank you!" Ami said and went down the yard and took a left.

It wasn't until after Ami was out of sight Luna completly rememberd that Usagi wanted that park a secret. "Heh heh I hope Usagi isn't too mad..." Luna said to herself upset that she did such a thing.

When Ami finally found the park she entered calling "Usagi are you there?!"

When she went up to the entrance she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Usagi completly nude peeing in the middle of the park.

Usagi noticed Ami standing there a couple seconds after Ami spotted her and Usagi stood dumb struck, but still continued peeing.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Ami took a step back completly baffled.

After Usagi finally stopped being paralyzed in shock, she threw back on her clothes at light speed and sprinted into the nature trail, her face bright red.

Ami then got out of her shock too, and chased after Usagi yelling "USAGI!"

She ran into the nature trail but after a turn where there was a split she stopped knowing she lost Usagi and she would get lost in this forest if she tried to follow her.

Usagi sprinted all the way home through the alternate route from the nature trail.

She barged into the house slamming the door loudly waking Luna again and stumbled into her room.

"Usagi I'm sorry I told-" Usagi picked up Luna and threw her out of the room not caring what she was apologizing for. She could never face Ami or her friends again. She has probably told all the other scouts and Mamoru by now! She locked her door slamming it on Luna's stunned face and threw herself on the bed. She would stay in this bedroom forever.


End file.
